


另一次死亡

by whitebro



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: hellblazer  ashes＆dust警探与魔法师不得不说的故事





	另一次死亡

Intro

不应该，绝不应该，相信他嘴里的任何一个词。  
Frank Turro在笔记上匆匆写下这句话，然后给自己灌下一整杯黑咖啡。  
他允许自己走神那么几分钟，因为他知道这种无谓的玩意儿对他的精神卫生有好处，他不希望自己崩溃，像一些新来的雏鸡那样看了点尸体图片就跑到卫生间去吐个底儿掉。当然，他的焦虑并非源于对尸体的恐惧，事实上那种烤焦了的肉味儿还有点像培根如果你恰巧饿了的话。那种化为灰烬的形态比起好些个巨人观了甚至会炸人一身尸水的看起来优雅得多。他只是，看见了那根烟，那根英国烟，在死者两指的灰烬中。他记得这种牌子，同时，他也认得这个人。  
他大概不该在这种时候回忆，这让他有点发晕。他在警局的走廊，咖啡机面前发晕了，对面关了至少二十个嫌疑人等他审问——这可不妙——他又盯了盯自己笔记本，提醒自己不要变成另一个被愚弄的蠢蛋，但那双眼睛还是出现在了回忆尽头，刨除肉欲和彼此愤怒的针锋相对，这一刻，他怀念的，只是那双眼睛。  
他知道眼神有多重要。他是个该死的FBI特工，见过太多罪大恶极的混蛋。这让他怎么说呢，变得有点儿愤世嫉俗——他觉得那些罪犯都该提前下地狱。他憎恶那些人，那些布满血丝，空洞的眼球呆滞的待在眼眶里，偶尔转一下，只会因为下流的愤怒而凸起，就像地下斗兽场被注射了药物而发狂的动物。他讨厌这些，甚至在人群里，他看见有这种倾向的眼神，就会觉得反感，如果不能把他们绳之于法，那他的憎恨就会更上一层了。在第一次见到这个人之前，他内心还颇有点愤愤不平，看看这个混蛋的档案——就摆在Turro办公桌上的那一份，比他见过的任何一个连环杀手，黑帮成员都厚——这里面当然不会有好事。以至于后来他只身一人去监狱谈判时，这种被逼无奈的情绪依然没有丝毫缓解实际上是越演越烈了。当然，他会让自己保持专业，他知道怎么和人渣打交道。谈判，说得好听，其实就是收买，谈不上什么鬼正义。  
此刻回想起来，那些经年已久折磨他的无力感都褪色了不少，他只怀念那双眼睛。在照片上被模糊了神采的眼睛，和任何一个他打过交道的罪犯都不一样。  
他们在血肉模糊的监狱见面，死刑室带着一股这儿就是死亡之地的幽暗接待了Turro特工，而在此之前他已经看够了死亡，甚至心安理得的带着一种激赏的目光去注视那些千奇百怪的暴行——嘿！这儿可是监狱，他想，就该是这样，这才是他们该有的“好日子”。让人肾上腺素飙升的画面之末，那个罪魁祸首坐在火堆旁边，电椅上，安静的就像不存在一样。他带着能置人于死地的“冠冕”和似笑非笑的神情，直视着Turro。如果让Turro来形容此刻，只是此刻，一个几十年经验的老特工会脱口而出这是个可怜的受害者。因为他的眼神这么真诚，饱受苦痛，还有几分无法找到出路的焦虑和不懂控制情绪的坐立不安。可惜Turro知道对面混蛋的底细——这个叫做John Constantine的英国人看起来很消瘦，监狱的饮食足够恶心人可就Turro所知在进来之前他就不算一号人物，就体型来说。能让监狱里的那些混蛋听他的，说明他在其他地方有过人之处——没错，他是个骗子，最恶劣的那种。Turro现在开始了解他骗术的精湛之处，并为心底涌起的，类似本能的亲近感到战栗不安。但言归正传他非常专业，他能表现得若无其事。所以，就像他一直以来的那样，他很轻松的和Constantine搭上了话。  
他说了什么来着？他本不该说那句话的。他习惯在一些严肃场合讲些带荤的东西调动情绪——他知道怎么让人放松——但不是这一次，当他看着John Constantine歪着脑袋，好似一脸无知的的询问他，“有什么特别的”时候，他觉得需要给他点儿颜色看看。  
“我有十英寸的大家伙。”Turro笑着对John Constantine说。而John不置可否。他当然没想到几个月之后，他的回答成了个该死的突破口。不是案子，不是那件贯穿他整个职业生涯的案子，而是他们之间的关系。  
现在他必须要去审讯室了，Turro耸耸肩，又看了一遍自己写下的词句。  
Turro在过道里咧着嘴假笑，和同事闲聊了两句，天知道他浑身燥热不堪，而这种痛苦毫无疑问指向了那个人，以至于他开始愤怒了，失重般的感受让他回想起过去的日子，他那时候还年轻，有一腔热血，想当个干事儿的FBI。最开始他破了几个案子就像切奶油那么容易，他开始膨胀了没错他想找点棘手的，别人都摆不平的事情来干干。他找到些线索每一个都曲折的指向同一个人，最终，他发现了一个庞大的罪恶王国。  
他觉得兴奋，后背发凉，同时兴奋。他看着那个几乎和他同样年纪的人，一个商人，一个慈善家，一个上流社会“体面人”，实际上经营着世界上你能想到的所有罪恶。他暗地里握紧了拳头发誓要把这伪君子绳之于法。之后，他开始碰壁了，像只可怜的苍蝇被罩在玻璃天花板之下，撞得头破血流。  
他开始学着妥协，真可怜不是吗？就像每一个突然意识到自己不过是只臭虫的瞬间。我们把它叫做现实。

 

 

1.

John Constantine抽着一根烟，歪歪斜斜地坐在离Turro身边一米的地方。  
“这就是你能想到最好的点子？送我下地狱？”  
Constantine带着那种揶揄的神情说，一口烟冲他喷过来，但也不是故意的样子，只是呼吸之间的随性。这个人总是没什么目的性，Turro看不透他。Turro确信，到现在为止，自己还一个字都没说。关于案子或者那个家伙。当然，他不信读心术之类的玩意儿，不过，他知道自己的确是被看透了。在英国男人再次抽出一根烟的时候，Turro抬起眼肆无忌惮的打量他，皱巴巴的衬衫，褶皱贴合着身体，勾勒出消瘦的线条。而那些线条却不是软踏踏的，而是精神饱满而又富有生命力的，这和那张颓废至死的脸——突起的颧骨，黑眼圈以及苍白的肤色对比鲜明，就像个活生生的谜团。Constantine无法被定义，这一切矛盾让他看起来像……像个诗人。该死，Turro是这么想的。这个词儿从脑海里冒出来，从愤世嫉俗的深海中冒出来，然后消散的毫无痕迹。  
Constantine和他对视，用那双透彻甚至带着孩子气的双眼和他对视，像是在把他脑袋里的东西抽出来，索然无味的看了看，然后就随意丢弃了（源于无聊）自己的大脑被当做卷纸的感受可不怎么样，Turro猛地站起身。  
“你可以暂时住在这里。英国佬。”  
“哦，这不是你的安全屋吗？我还以为你不信任我。”  
Turro几乎落荒而逃，他觉得。但事实上他还保持了一点儿尊严，他看了看Constantine的蓝眼睛，然后坚定地摇了摇头。  
之后他去执行别的任务，同时试图把这笔肮脏交易从脑子里剔出去。期间他回过那间杂乱的小旅馆两次，John Constantine都不见人影，不知去哪鬼混了。Turro的某个部分暗自希望他跑了，而剩下的依旧恪尽职守，直到Constantine真的回来才松了口气。  
英国男人穿着长风衣，带着一个浓妆艳抹的女人一阵风似的推门进来，带着一股烟味还有脂粉香，Turro看着他，觉得他的神情就像是跌落在泥土里的牲口，那种下流的神情还有动作——他被生活操了个底朝天了，挣扎着寻求一点肉体的欢愉，但另一方面，他又是满不在乎的。他咧开嘴大笑，像个小脑麻痹的醉鬼一样踉跄着，几乎要扑进Turro怀里。他抬手扯掉自己的领带，然后挥手把外套丢开。  
Constantine像一把火一样，把这间乱七八糟的房间照亮了，他的形状，罪恶的样子，血腥味儿，烟火气。他带了一个妓女回来，和Turro分享，又或者说，他根本没在意Turro是否会出现，意识到这一点Turro觉得喉咙有些火烧的干渴，对着那种旁若无人的姿态，他突然明白过去两天自己一直沉浸在名为想念的情绪里，事实证明，混蛋也会惹人怀念。Turro从那个婊子眼里读出他自己的欲念和沉迷，他们这么火热，肌肤相贴然后互相打趣，他们讨论性爱。Constantine脱掉了衬衫，背对着Turro，肩胛突出肋骨一根根的像个操他的痨病鬼，Turro觉得自己呼吸不匀，小腹涨的发疼。突然，Constantine转过身，他们对视了一下——英国男人的眼里全都是痛苦！他像溺水的旅人一样看着Turro，盯着他，一瞬间，让他如坠冰窟。  
Constantine说过，他的朋友最后都成了死人，他就在那种暧昧的肢体纠缠里突然放松，变得真诚，显露出伤口，他的灵魂颓然倒地，就像在恶臭潮湿的监狱时一样，他突然就坦诚一切，毫无防备的对Turro说起自己的想法，他说自己罪有应得，他乐意自我审判。他把自己丢进深不可见的阴影中，因为他觉得自己只配待在那里。当明白这一切——咧嘴大笑，自嘲，花钱买来的性爱，香烟还有其他所有荒唐生活的细枝末节都指向自我惩罚与逃离的环形废墟后，Turro第二次落荒而逃。他知道自己从来不配称作拯救者。他只是个可悲的赎罪人。  
那时候，远在他成为一个FBI之前，在他意识到自己是谁之前，他对罪恶还没有什么概念。那是个闷热的夏天，13岁的一个午后，接近黄昏，他的姐姐，比他大很多的姐姐走进他的房间。也许他正在看一本打擦边球的杂志，或者只是想入非非，总之在他姐姐走进来的时候，他可耻的保持着勃起状态。具体的情形他已经记不太清了，又或者是大脑强迫自己遗忘了过程，总之，结果就是他操了自己的姐姐，而且他感觉并不赖。  
后面发生的故事并不是一个断崖式的人生体验，他没有瞬间醒悟然后变成一个干净的好人，不，没有，他的荷尔蒙主导着他继续这档子事直到对方终止为止（直到他成年去上大学）。他甚至把这件事放在脑后了，恋爱然后结婚。多年之后，在办过几桩类似的案子之后他突然明白自己算是被侵犯了，对方利用了他尚未成形的爱和信任。就在那天，每周去好几次健身房的FBI警官，一个正值壮年的男人，突然就失去了自己的性功能。  
这件事和他在追的大案处在同一时段，所以很难说他是因为哪种无力感丧失了性趣。  
后来，他离婚了，因为勃起障碍。更可悲的是他离婚那天晚上就驱车几小时去了自己的姐姐的住处，他们一起喝了咖啡，吃东西，聊聊生活还有他离婚的事，然后在一个肮脏的小汽车旅馆又上了床。  
当他对自己的姐姐说起对别人硬不起来的事情后，那个女人的脸上有点尴尬或者厌恶的表情。但绝对没有一丝歉疚，她说：“可惜了你的好家伙，那之后我都没见过这种好家伙了。”她手里拿着一根细长的女士香烟，乳房下垂，肤色黯淡，但神情依旧是趾高气扬的。Turro试图说服自己——他不是个被控制的受害者——于是他又干了她一次，从背后，但依旧没有减缓丝毫下坠的痛苦。女人走后他吐了，抱着马桶吐了个底朝天就像喝了伏特加一样。随后，他决定把生活的一切重心转移到案子里去。他可以不择手段。  
他走出旅馆的时候整理好了自己，就像现在，他关上破旧旅馆的门，把Constantine的声音关在里面，然后转身离开。

 

 

2.  
之后的一个夜晚，Turro做卧底累的要死的一个夜晚，他掏出钥匙打开房门，发现John Constantine安静的睡在床上，一丝不挂，衣服杂乱地丢在地板上。他裸露的后背有一条条清晰的痕迹，暗红色的，交错覆盖，他的肉体看起来越发苍白，形销骨立。突然，Constantine惊醒了，坐起身来盯着Turro看，好像好一会儿才辨认出他是谁。一种迷茫和无孔不入的绝望神情从Constantine的脸上散发出来，在静默如深海的夜，像血丝一样慢慢渗透开来，毫不费力的穿透了Turro的胸腔。  
“谢天谢地，你是个活人。”Constantine低声嘟囔，然后扯开被子给自己盖上，准备继续被中断的睡眠。Turro叹口气，坐在床边。  
“怎么搞的？”他说，语气里有点不满。“你是个机灵鬼对吗？我以为。”  
Constantine依旧闭着眼睛，但显然已经失去了睡意。“我知道在哪儿能找到他，没错，没错，你也能找到他，可你拿他没辙，对吗？”  
“……是”  
“所以别他妈的多管闲事了。”  
Turro知道是自己把Constantine送进狮子嘴里的，他没什么立场假惺惺。况且这就是他一直以来想要的，他不该有什么内疚，毕竟Constantine也并不算什么好货色。他踌躇了一会，然后跑去冲了个澡，等他回来Constantine已经抽了半根烟，眼神清亮。Turro把自己丢上那张床，丢在Constantine身边。英国男人无动于衷，依旧在抽着那根烟，烟头的赤色明灭，在房间里沉闷的闪烁着，Turro突然没头没尾的冒出一句，“那些孩子……他们消失了。”  
“我不是为了自己，John，我不是为了完成任务甚至为了当个好FBI……”  
“我也不是他妈的为了你，蠢货。”Constantine在床头柜上按熄了烟头，“个人恩怨，甜点，仅此而已。我是个人渣记得吗？”  
“我不会忘的。”  
“那就行。”Constantine耸耸肩，“该死的被你打断了好觉，我们来聊聊怎么样，聊聊家常。”  
“你真的会读心术，对吗？”Turro问。  
Constantine似笑非笑的盯了他一会儿，“别担心，你的秘密在老John这里稳妥得很。话说，你那儿是真不行了？”  
Constantine看起来真的被这回事儿逗乐了，他用手抓了抓自己粗糙的金发然后歪着脑袋笑。就在他说这句话的时候，那种古怪的口音，低哑的被烟熏透了的的嗓子还有孩童般好奇的神情让Turro着了迷，他觉得从未如此放松过。Turro点点头，诚实地说，“我不能。”  
“孬种。”  
“操你的。”  
“咱们第一次见的时候，你他妈还拿那个不能用的玩意儿在我面前炫耀？”Constantine在他面前比了个中指，然后又点起一根烟。“没种的。”Constantine说。  
——睚眦必报的混球。Turro想，没人能在他面前占一点上风，对吗。包括……那个人。Constantine后背的那些伤痕，是他干的吗？  
“你见到他了？”Turro问。  
“不，还没有，不过是迟早的事。”  
“你怎么肯定？”  
Constantine转过头盯着Turro，勾起嘴角，“因为他想要我。”  
Turro挑了挑眉，“我还以为你只喜欢姑娘。”  
“我喜欢新鲜玩意儿。什么都行，”Constantine指了指自己的后背，“老实说吧”，Constantine盯着他，“要不是你不行，我还挺想试试你。”说完这句，Constantine就像什么都没说过一样倒下去，随着最后一口裹挟烟气的沉默，Constantine把烟头丢了然后就这么自顾自地睡着。留下Turro整夜失眠。  
第二天清晨他们分道扬镳，一句话也没有。之后的几天Constantine又消失的无影无踪，Turro变本加厉的想着他，想他的身体，消瘦，骨架宽大，像只饥饿已久的野生动物，想那些苦涩的笑容还有干裂的下唇，想他的蓝眼睛。像个陷入热恋的毛头小子那样。他整夜整夜的等着Constantine回来，甚至也感觉不到疲倦。等门被打开的声音，就像期待命运的钟声。  
John Constantine回来的时候依旧是深夜。他就像个夜行动物，推开门，动作很轻。他看见Turro醒着，坐在椅子上，就笑笑。  
“我找到他了。”Constantine对他说。  
Turro站起身，给Constantine一个火热的拥抱。他希望Constantine别认为这仅仅是因为案子。他抱紧Constantine，用手臂勒紧他，贪婪的呼吸他身上的烟火气味。  
“我给他来了次手活儿。”Constantine在Turro耳边说。  
“你操他了？”  
“没有，还没有。不过我会的。”  
“我猜也是。”Turro低声说，他觉得有点苦涩，就那么一点儿伴随着胜利的喜悦涌上来。同时涌起的还有勃起的肿胀感，他搂着Constantine，用老二狠狠顶着他，Constantine看了他一眼，并不惊讶，也许是对自己的魅力了如指掌又或者并不在意。英国男人说过他时常觉得饥饿，觉得欲求不满。当他焦虑的时候就想狠狠操上几次，之后，他一团糟的大脑才能恢复平静，当然，更糟的人生是无药可救了。Constantine时而像个瘾君子，挣扎在黏糊糊的肉欲里无法自拔，时而又清醒的可怕。Turro无法掌控他，一点儿也不能。他只能让自己亦步亦趋。  
“我也该给你来一次。”Constantine对Turro说。  
“也许你能给我更多。”Turro低声闷哼。  
——如果他想，只要他想，他能给我一切！Turro眯着眼睛想，这个想法让他痛苦，因为他知道，又一次，他的人生陷入无法自控的境地了。他低头，看见Constantine的手指，被熏黄了的指节解开他的皮带，然后握紧了他滚烫的阴茎（就像Constantine承诺的那样，那些手指冰凉，指节突出，皮肤粗糙干燥，像个苦难的艺术品），他大口喘气，浑身战栗。随着手指的移动，手指在他的根部狠狠握紧了，他不可免俗的骂出一句脏话，一个奇妙的脏点子出现在他的脑海里。他毫不费力的把Constantine推进两步远的床上，把他按进床垫里，然后用牙齿解开了Constantine的裤链。在Constantine嘶哑的哼声响起之后，他把那根含进去——这是他第一次舔一个男人（他的口腔黏膜甚至能感受到那儿脉搏的跳动）Constantine的手掌按在他头上，腰随着节奏摆动，一下下深入，直到抵住Turro的喉头。在Turro抑制住呕吐的欲望之后，那玩意儿膨胀的头部就挤进了更深的地方。  
Turro把头埋在英国人渣的胯间，他一边卖力吸吮一边给自己打手枪，在他的想象中他会射在Constantine苍白的皮肤上，腰，或者小腹，可Constantine总是要更多，他要更多。他扭动着褪掉自己的裤子，然后用手指探进他自己的体内，他的大腿一下子就开始痉挛了，痉挛着夹紧了Turro的脑袋，压着Turro的那只手猛地收紧，几乎要扣掉他的头皮。  
Turro于是放开Constantine的阴茎，一路舔下去，直到手指没入体内的地方，Constantine嘶哑的呻吟着，张开了大腿，允许他把舌尖也挤进去。指节深入了，再加上一根手指，再来一根，Constantine贪婪的像一只想吞噬自己的巨蟒。在他把自己操到双眼发白之前，Turro阻止了他，他握住Constantine的手腕，“试试我，你说过想试试我。”Constantine的手指被抽离了黏糊糊的身体，然后就被那根货真价实的十英寸大家伙狠狠填了进去。  
“操，”Constantine晃了晃腰，在激烈的抽插中调整好自己的位置。“跟我说说……你操我的时候想什么呢？”他突然抽口气，半眯着眼拉长声音哼了一声，“你他妈不会在想你老姐吧，白晃晃的大屁股，你把她操的像只发情的母猫一样叫，她的小猫咪就像个基督耶稣的抽气泵，哦操！你那时候才多大，13？14，你的老二明显提前发育了，她把你当成人形按摩棒了对吧，结果，你没法子办女人了，现在在你从监狱里捞出来的人渣屁股里打桩。”  
Turro不说话，他咬着嘴唇，他什么也不说。  
“你他妈的想操死我，对吗？但你不能，你还指望我帮你把个混蛋拉下水，我有……筹码。”  
Constantine突然挣动了一下，像被捆绑的野兽那样，他说不出话了，因为他颤抖的阴茎正在一股一股的淌出精液，他浑身都疼，从骨子里渗出疼还有无力。他长长的呼出一口气，“或者……或者你在想着s.w，你想把他攥在手里，就像他攥住整个世界……”  
Constantine闭上眼，他累坏了。  
“你是个彻头彻尾的混球，无药可救了，John。”Turro低声说。他从Constantine身体里退出来，“不过……人们总会对你着迷对吗？从第一眼开始。”  
Constantine哼了一声，转过身去伸手拿烟。  
“你有多怕别人爱你？”Turro低声问。  
“比死还怕。”Constantine回答。  
“那我他妈的也有筹码了。”Turro说。

 

 

3.

Turro辗转反侧。  
他的想念里带上了血腥味儿。  
John Constantine。  
Turro希望得到哪怕一点儿他的消息，在上一次之后，John打开了他关于欲望的一切闸门然后就离开了，只留下几个扭曲的烟头散发出漫无目的的焦味儿。  
John说过，他说过s.w想要他而他也同样，所以s.w就能得手，John走进了关着困兽的囚笼。John会沉浸在那种窒息一般的情欲中吗，他会的，他们会肢体纠缠，互相吞噬，血肉模糊。  
这个想象让Turro欲火中烧，他愤怒，然而饥渴。他想扑到John的身上，操他，舔他，咬他，就像他是唯一的生命琼浆，Turro只能贪婪的吸吮他（他只能这么做），在吞咽之间榨取他永不干涸的欲望之火。  
他躲进警察局的洗手隔间自慰，嘴上叼着一根John忘了拿走的香烟。Turro不抽烟，之前他从不抽烟，他惧怕一切会上瘾的玩意儿。现在不同了，他依赖这种欲望就像他必须呼吸。他回忆起喉管饱满的胀痛，冰凉的手指触碰他，张开的大腿，关节的形状，他进入……  
John的蓝眼睛……蓝眼睛。  
他爱他。  
他爱他的痛苦胜过世间其他一切。  
几乎是一个月，或者更多，就在Turro每晚嗅着的气味越发淡了的时候，John回来了。他还没开口Turro就抱住他，从背后紧紧抱住他，在他鬓角和耳朵间深嗅。陌生的古龙水气味侵染了John，他的发间还有浓重的血腥。但Turro管不了那么多了，过去那些偏执的正义感在John Constantine身上全部破碎。“你还想要我吗？”Turro急切的问。  
“干嘛不？”John回答。  
“你想要我的大玩意儿，它能让你爽翻天对吗？”  
John盯着他，盯着他，他说：“我需要你……我累了，我知道自己自作自受可我想要个朋友陪陪我，哪也别去成吗？就待着，操我也行，都行。”  
Turro放开John，他的呼吸平缓下来。他说不清John是在用这种法子控制别人还是他真的就这么脆弱。Turro放了热水给John，他看见John的身上全是伤痕，各种伤痕。他用毛巾给John擦背，看着John沮丧的坐在水里，一动不动，水珠顺着头发往下滴。这么惨兮兮的模样，Turro竟然也不知道要怎么倾泻他积累的欲望——如果他还是那个停留在档案里的英国佬就好办多了。John把头抬起来，看着他，突然勾起一个露齿的笑容。  
“我把那个可怜虫逼疯了。他不该惹我的。”上扬的眉头好像又表明他很兴奋。复杂的情绪混合着在John的脸上闪现，“我们来庆祝一下。”他说着，从浴缸里站起来，湿淋淋的搂住Turro的脖子，“我想你的大家伙了你说的没错，尝过这个谁他妈还要棒棒糖呢，你说是吧。”Turro被拉进浴缸，水已经有点凉了，John骑在他腰上，逆光的面目看不清晰。  
接着他就操进去了，不，大概算是被那个滚烫的洞口操了，那个痉挛着的地方把他吸进去，而它的主人仰着头骂了一声“操。”Turro想知道John是为了谁难过，死去的朋友，Turro自己还是s.w，又或者都不是，他只是厌烦了这一切，想找点乐子。  
——所以就该给他乐子。Turro这么想着，就压紧了John的腰往上挺胯，John身体里那么火热，这种灼人的温度……Turro深叹了口气，然后把自己全部送进去，“他怎么样？”他问。  
“哦……小甜点，你真会挑时候。”John眯着眼盯着他，像是舒服透了，但他紧皱的眉头好像又在昭示痛苦，“他不错，他没你这么……大，不过……他是个操他的疯子。”  
“比你还他妈疯？”  
Turro觉得心脏都被攥住了，被那双骨节突出的手。  
“也许还没有——”John低呼了一声，“从后面干我，宝贝儿这样还不够劲。”  
Turro立马就满足了他，他们不知道用什么扭曲的姿势滚到了床上，还滴着水。John抬着屁股被Turro再次贯穿了，他痉挛着，像害了热病一样，一边还不忘说话，他说：“Stan喜欢被我拿着鞭子抽……我甚至拿鞭子操了他，那样他看起来就像个天杀的恶魔可惜他还不是——宝贝儿……我们互相操直到脑浆都射出来。他勒着我的脖子在我快射的时候，我什么都看不见了，耳朵旁边的动静就跟火车从脑袋上碾过去一样，操，可那爽透了，老天，我紧的像没开苞之前一样。”  
Turro伸手过去捂住John的嘴，结果被狠狠咬了，“如果你想找个地方放那些手指，你可以把它们插进我屁股里，但别他妈不让我说，宝贝儿，我想到你了，有那么几次，你该觉得高兴的，我闭上眼睛，想着咱们俩的好时光，但我更希望你永远别遇上我。”  
Turro射了，他把精液全留在里面如果他还能留更多东西，他颤抖着去吻John汗湿的金发，脊背，他甚至想来个法式热吻不过John不会喜欢的，他只能把这劲儿用在John还没合拢的洞口上那些软肉敏感极了像内脏一样粉红，像内脏一样随着生命的搏动抽搐。Turro知道John觉得他不能负担爱因为他不能给予，他甚至觉得自己配不上，可John Constantine已经给了他一切，比操蛋的上帝或者魔鬼更多。  
Turro抱着John，John又在吸烟了，他们扯掉湿透了的床单，然后共同盖着John的风衣躺在肮脏的床垫上。这次是Turro先睡着的。

 

John Constantine在这里住了一个多月，和Turro，他们喝点啤酒，互相打趣，说说以前的事，“恋童癖都他妈是孬种，”“他们会被恶魔操的屁眼开花的，不过在此之前，我们先干一轮。”他们干杯，然后就在沙发上搞。他们睡在一张床上，直到有一天，Turro起床的时候John不见了。  
第二天，他就见到了那具烧焦的尸体。

 

 

4.  
“别被他耍了，”Turro对自己说。他依然不相信，一点儿也不相信John Constantine会躺在那儿，变成一堆毫无生气的灰烬。因为他总能逃过去的，总能。Turro记录着证词，每一句话，每个字都是有关John的，他那么乖戾，脾气暴躁，拥有性感的英国口音还有那双纯粹的眼睛，像深海或者星空，他沉沦又置身事外。  
“我只是喜欢看着他，”女人抽了一口烟，“他就只是那么……让人赏心悦目，但那不是件好事儿，永远不是。”女人的眼神飘忽不定，“他是个混蛋。一个杂种。”女人呼出一口烟气，长长地叹息，香烟的辛辣充满整个空间。Turro闭上双眼，觉得John仿佛就站在他身边，一声不吭的站在那儿。长过膝盖的风衣低垂着，包裹着John，他整个人就像快散架一样，头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇毫无血色。他抬起眼，审讯室苍白的灯光照进他的双眼里。  
——“不，你不会懂那种欲念，那种……把整个人燃烧殆尽的欲望，他就是无法满足。”女人说。  
Turro睁开眼，John不在那儿，不在他身边。他没办法触摸他苍白的皮肤，不能，他不能攥紧John青筋暴出的脚踝——用手紧紧攥住，然后把它们举起来拉开，直到对方的大腿被完全打开，显露出一切甜蜜的所在（Turro并不觉得男人的那玩意儿有什么好看，他只是喜欢看John的，那种纯粹的渴望能把他于性上强加的所有羞耻感全部烧掉）——当然也不能进入他，从身体里面感受他的火热。Turro想念那种低沉苦痛的呻吟，当汗珠从John脸侧划过的时候……  
Turro安静的深呼吸，他觉得自己也许也需要一根烟。  
John说过——也许是个玩笑，可Turro不确定，因为John整个人就像个巨大而复杂的谜团，他身上发生任何事都不算离奇——他和恶魔干过几回。有一次是他情愿的。他想把自己弄脏他想念那种混乱疯狂的感觉，那种下坠的恐惧和堕落的甜蜜，如果太清醒，John曾经悲伤地表示他的本质太过清醒，他会不确定自己活着，他会被空虚感逼疯——真正的疯掉。对了，别忘了回忆这个老婊子，她不会放过任何一个人，就像死神一样在每个夜深人静的时刻蹑手蹑脚的钻进脑袋里，就像寄生虫一样啃食敏感的神经，那些痛苦就像从未离去一样……  
Turro理解这些，所以他会沉沦——如果John就是罪恶本身的话。  
“John Constantine。”  
现在他可以名正言顺的将这个名字脱口而出。他站在一整面墙的档案柜前面——那里面是这些年他搜集的所有有关s.w的罪证，大概也就是他这些年的所有生活了。他把有关一个英国人被烧死在性爱俱乐部的所有证词、照片放进去，然后把John Constantine的档案从里面拿出来。作为交易的一部分，他还记得要把这东西毁掉，John，如果他还活着——他一定还活着——会高兴他没有更多小辫子给人抓了。  
“所以我终于该去拜访一下伪善家先生，”Turro说。虽然他依旧一无所有，他没有证据。甚至就算他有了证据，也抵不过律师的巧言擅辩。s.w手里握着议员们，他还有钱，他攥着这个世界，他的手伸向城市的每一条脉搏。Turro知道——他一直知道——那是一堵他无法飞越的高墙。可他不甘心，他只是，永远学不会妥协。  
现在，他愿意相信John Constantine。只因为爱。  
到达的时候已近深夜。Turro靠近雾气弥漫的大宅，月色下这地方显得阴森恐怖，一群蝙蝠在屋顶上空盘旋着，安静的空气里只剩煽动翅膀的声响。Turro握紧拳头，站在漫出铁锈色的金属大门前观望情况。昏暗的雾气中，他突然看见了一个身影——那个身影！那个和Turro想象如出一辙，消瘦，灰暗的身影，他的金发在月光下散发着朦胧暗哑的光泽。  
——John。  
Turro在心中喊着他的名字，他还记得保持专业。而那个身影就像听清了这声呼唤一样，对他点点头，然后转身，消失在越发浓郁的雾气中了。  
——John！  
他推门，发现门已经被打开了。他走进去。  
“停尸房的那具焦炭不是Constantine。”Turro说。  
John给了他一个机会，Turro想，就像他一直相信的那样。  
他掏出枪，脚步加快。迎接宿命的快感让他血流加速。Turro看见一个孩子跑出来了，一个孤零零的孩子，眼里都是惊恐还有疑问，他往前奔跑就像地狱在他身后准备吞噬他的一切，不仅仅是生命，也不仅仅是这具肉体，那只手会把他攥紧，拉进深渊，让他丢掉一切——他会变得再也无法信任他人，他会在每一个笑脸背后感受到阴冷，当然，他也不能学会爱别人，自我保护的念头会让他无暇顾及其他，他会变成行尸走肉，不，那比行尸走肉还要可怕，因为他还会感到疼，感到灵魂每一天都在腐败，他会觉得痛苦，只剩痛苦。  
Turro看着那个孩子跑过去扑进警官怀里，他整个人都放松下来了，就像脱去了所有沾满血迹和汗渍的外衣，走进冰凉干净的海里一样。他抬起枪干掉了几个冲出来的保镖，“Turro，等待后援——”他听见了这句话，但他等不及了。  
“——Frank！”  
Turro只身一人冲了进去。  
进门的瞬间，尖锐的金属切断了Turro的手腕，暗色的矛刺穿了他的身体。那个他对抗了一生的人就站在他面前，面无表情，这个伪善家甚至不知道他是谁——当然如此。Turro的生命迅速得流逝着，滚烫的血从喉咙里涌出来。但他不觉得疼，他甚至觉得自己的血是暖的，如此温暖。  
“Con——Constantine。”  
Turro低声呼唤。  
这个名字在对面冷漠的脸上刻下一道裂缝，Stanley焦急的回头，徘徊。他看不见John Constantine，他的指尖再也触不到那个人了，他甚至看不见，要借别人的双眼才能看到自己的一生挚爱，挚爱，同时也是唯一的敌人，他在John身上灌注了所有感情，痛苦的，狂喜的，所有一切！他就像一个提线木偶一样被那个英国婊子操纵，John甚至用死！他用死亡来折磨他。Stanley泪流满面，他希望自己能看到鬼魂，他希望自己能再一次看见John。  
“他在哭，他向你伸出手……”Turro勾起嘴角，他明白John在s.w心里埋下了一颗定时炸弹——老天，John真是个无比出色的混蛋。  
Turro安静的盯着s.w发狂，那个道貌岸然的混蛋疯了，就像任何失去一切的人一样。最终，他忏悔了，但他只对John Constantine一个人抱歉。  
s.w自杀了，在Turro面前轰掉了半个脑袋，脑浆迸溅。Turro长长的出了口气，他安静的等着那个时刻降临，而在此之前，平和，他早就丢失的感觉终于再次包围了他。  
“Frank。 ”  
Turro听见了那个熟悉的声音，那个性感又疲惫的腔调。声音在空旷而血腥弥漫的大厅回荡着，抚慰他濒死的痛苦。他抬起头，看见John Constantine向他走过来。John还是那样，没有丝毫改变。  
“我知道你不是个孬种，你会活得好好的。”Turro说。  
“没错。”John对他伸出手，露出一个微笑。  
“你这杂种刚才一定躲在哪儿看着吧，我知道你一定笑的打滚。”  
“Frank，跟我走。”  
“我还想多看看那张蠢脸呢，老天，我看了他一辈子，虽然现在只剩一小半了，可我还能认出他来。”  
“你要去个飞满羽毛的操蛋地方，希望你不会过敏。那儿不让抽烟，因为他们怕被烧掉羽毛……”

 

John Constantine蹲在Frank Turro的尸体前抽完了一整根烟，然后在他沾血的前额上印了一个冰凉的吻。在警笛由远而近响起之后，他站起身，离开了。

——End


End file.
